dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Olivia Moore (iZombie TV Series)
Renegade | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = | Relatives = Martin Roberts (father), Eva Moore (mother) Evan Moore (brother) | Universe = IZombie (TV Series) | BaseOfOperations = Seattle | Gender = Female | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 121lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Unique Physiology | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Coroner, former Cardiothoracic Surgery Resident | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Roberson; Michael Allred; Rob Thomas | First = IZombie (TV Series) Episode: Pilot | Quotation = I don't have post-traumatic stress. I have post-traumatic ennui. Post-traumatic defeatism. Post-traumatic "what's the point?" | Speaker = Liv Moore | QuoteSource = IZombie (TV Series) Episode: Pilot | HistoryText = Olivia "Liv" Moore was a promising cardiothoracic surgery resident studying at a Seattle hospital program. She was engaged to Major Lilywhite. Olivia's life was perfect. One night however, while attending a boat party, a drug-induced "zombie" outbreak occurred on the ship, causing Moore to get scratched by drug dealer Blaine DeBeers, fall into the water, and die. Moore later awoke alive on a beach, zombified. She broke off her engagement to Lilywhite, quit her medical residency, and got a job at the morgue, to have access to brains to satisfy her insatiable hunger. While working at the morgue, Moore's boss Ravi Chakrabarti discovered that Liv was a zombie, which she had never told anybody. Chakrabarti quickly became a friend and confident for Moore, and regularly performs various tests on her to get more knowledge on her condition and maybe even cure it. Moore has also become a valuable asset for the Seattle Police Department, due to her ability to have memory flashes after eating a brain. | Powers = * : Liv mutated after being infected with a tainted batch of Utopium. The general bodily features - pale skin and hair, a lust for brains and only one heart beat per six seconds -has led to the infected to be referred to as "Zombies". ** : Due to her undead nature, Liv has had two "resurrections" where she had no pulse and was believed dead. ** ** : In her "full-on Zombie"-mode, Liv is considerably stronger than in her controlled state. ** : For several days after eating a brain, Liv is able to remember things from a the original brain owner's life by looking at certain triggers. *** : Aside from memories, Liv sometimes also absorbs interests, knowledge and fears. She developed (among others) artistry, kleptomania and a fear of pigeons. | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : If Liv does not eat brains, she becomes dumb, loses her humanity, and perhaps even dies. * : As a side effect, Liv lost most of her sense of taste, only being able to detect it when it was extra spicy. As such, she and other zombies regularly spiked their food and drink with hot sauce. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Olivia Moore was portrayed by Rose McIver. | Trivia = * In "Grumpy Old Liv", Liv is 27 years old (if she were still alive) because she says being 27 was a bad year. But in "Real Dead Housewives of Seattle," she turns 28. Her birthday is November 13.IZombie (TV Series) Episode: Real Dead Housewife of Seattle | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Zombies Category:Exposure to Chemicals or Radiation